The control of histone mRNA metabolism in a cell-free system from synchronized mouse myeloma cells is being studied. The system possesses both transcriptional and translational capabilities and carries out limited RNA processing. The synthesis of the histone mRNA is detected using plasmids containing sea urchin histone genes which cross-react with some of the mouse genes.